Une simple question
by Rubisv
Summary: Subaru retrouve le Sakurazukamori pour lui poser une simple question ... Était-ce le bon moment ? ... Fic servant de prologue à une autre qui arrivera prochainement.


_Bonjour,_

_Cette fic est issue d'un rêve que j'ai fait entre mes deux personnages préférés, Seishiro et Subaru._

_Comme un rêve n'est jamais bien long, à part ceux éveillés, j'ai préféré ne pas surcharger leur rencontre._

_Il y aura d'autres entrevues, mais attendons que le Sakurazukamori y soit préparé..._

_Ps : je n'ai pas employé les préfixes kun et san._

**disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**- UNE SIMPLE QUESTION … -**

Dépité serait un bien grand mot …

D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais ressenti ni peine ni joie. Est-ce là surprenant de la part du Sakurazukamori ?

Je vous imagine haussant les épaules, pauvres petits naïfs que vous êtes ! Un être dénué d'âme comme je le suis ne peut rien ressentir, vous le savez pourtant fort bien … Toutefois, vous aimez imaginer qu'au fond de moi, je suis quelqu'un de « normal ». Où est la normalité ? Est-ce que ne pas être capable d'aimer ou de haïr fait de moi un « anormal » ?

Subaru … mon Subaru adoré arrive… Je vous abandonne car cette personne est prioritaire par rapport à vous. Cela signifie-t-il que je l' « aime » ?

Nullement … C'est ainsi, ne cherchez pas à me comprendre, vous y perdriez vos chères illusions !

Comme à son habitude, le frêle Subaru arrive de son pas gracieux et léger, si je ne jouissais d'une ouïe aussi développée, j'aurais pu passer à côté sa douce présence. Il ne se parfume pas, jamais. La simplicité semble l'avoir adopté, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

Je suis certain que lui ne m'a pas encore « senti », mais ses sens médiumniques l'aident à savoir que je suis là. Comprenez que pour deux êtes comme lui et moi, il est si simple de se retrouver.

C'est lui qui me cherche d'ailleurs, je me contente de l'attendre. Nous rejouons la valse de l'infinie nécessité, où les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie sont condamnées à vivre ensemble sans jamais se comprendre…

Me glissant dans l'ombre de cette petite maison abandonnée, je le vois s'avancer prudemment au centre de la pièce. J'ai choisi cet endroit car il sent la mort, les occupants que personne ne regrette sont partis dans l'indifférence la plus totale, seuls de vieux meubles poussiéreux trahissent qu'il y eut bien vie ici.

J'observe le visage magnifique de mon Subaru, la pureté faite homme, ses sourcils fins froncés comme il perçoit le chagrin des anciens propriétaires, s'en imprégnant bien volontiers… Ah … Subaru… Toujours aussi sensible… Sa propre douleur ne lui suffit pas, il absorbe celle d'autrui aussi surement que le fer attire la foudre.

Je ne me lasse pas de le contempler, au milieu de ces ruines, il fait figure d'un ange désolé, mais son âme, si douce soit-elle, si lumineuse, ne parvient à résorber la peine ambiante. Sans doute est-ce parce que je suis incapable de reconnaître la véritable sérénité … Je ne la recherche pas ni ne la fuis, je me contente d'être ce que je suis.

Bougeant volontairement un peu plus bruyamment, je me révèle et mon visage sort de l'ombre où je me tenais précédemment. Les yeux magnifiques de mon Subaru se posent alors sur moi, je n'aurais connu mort plus douce. Il ne parait nullement surpris, je perçois un soupçon de réconfort d'ailleurs, serait-il heureux de m'avoir retrouvé ?

Cette idée me pousse à adopter un sourire de circonstance, qu'il n'imite pas.

**- Seishiro …**

Sa voix caresse le semblant d'âme qui m'habite, j'aime entendre ce ton suppliant et cassant, léger comme sa démarche et qui s'obstine pourtant à me tenir tête. Se noyer dans les limbes de la douleur ne lui suffit pas, il recherche mon consentement. La Sainte douleur l'appelle et l'attire à moi, je suis la Mort.

**- Il y avait bien longtemps, Subaru …**

Je m'avance à sa rencontre, ma démarche n'est pas plus pesante que la sienne, mais elle est certainement plus menaçante. Les blattes alentours ne s'y trompent pas, même elles me fuient, et l'ombre dans laquelle je m'étais réfugié ne peut se résoudre à abandonner son plus fidèle serviteur. Elle colle à mes pas comme la femme trompée s'accroche à son infidèle amant…

Où est l'ombre de mon visiteur ? Je baisse un court instant le regard, la cherchant pour enfin l'apercevoir, elle l'entoure sans paraître le toucher. A quelques centimètres de lui, je m'immobilise enfin, et nos ombres s'entrecroisent comme nos regards déterminés.

Je sais être trop proche à son goût, mais il ne recule pas.

Sortant une cigarette de mon paquet que je lui tends machinalement, il secoue négativement la tête pour refuser mon offre. Aurait-il arrêté de fumer ? Ce serait bien étonnant de sa part, en tous cas cela ne m'empêche pas de m'octroyer mon petit plaisir, et c'est avec une lenteur affectée que j'allume le tube de nicotine. Le goût acre embaume instantanément mon palais, la lueur orangée à son extrémité illumine mon œil de verre. Cette vision le replonge dans de lointains souvenirs, il n'a jamais été doué pour tirer un trait sur le passé, c'est bien dommage.

**- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Subaru ?** Finis-je par demander, l'air compatissant.

**- Vous le savez très bien …**

Sa réponse n'a pas été longue à venir, voilà qui m'étonne du si réservé Subaru. Mais il ne cesse d'adopter de nouvelles attitudes, mimant la vie chez ceux qu'ils croisent autant que je ne le fais. Lui et moi sommes réellement semblables, n'allez pas le lui dire, il en pleurerait !

**- J'ai bien ma petite idée, **souris-je en exhalant une bouffée droit sur son visage.

**- Dans ce cas …**

**- Dans ce cas …** mimé-je.

Je ne suis pas pressé, le temps ne signifie pas grand-chose à mes yeux. J'imagine que lui aussi. Nous pourrions maintenir cet état des heures, des années même, personne ne nous attendrait ni ne nous rechercherait. L'avantage des morts vivants.

**- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Seishiro.**

**- Là n'a jamais été mon objectif… Qui es-tu pour que je prenne le temps de jouer avec toi ?**

Mes paroles l'ont blessé, je le vois à sa mâchoire qui se contracte et au voile dans son regard. Il est si facile de le peiner… Trop.

Ma main fait mine de rencontrer la sienne, et je note qu'il n'y opposerait aucune objection, passivité absolue ou mimée ?

Voilà qui devient intéressant.

**- Personne,** répond-t-il enfin.

La cigarette se consume trop vite, j'aspire cette maudite fumée avec bien trop de zèle… Je jette le mégot et à présent que mes deux mains sont libres, j'en profite pour les poser sur les épaules de mon cher Subaru. Comme je m'y attendais, il ne bronche pas.

Le contact est froid, de part et d'autre, mais je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes que des morts !

**- Pose ta question, Subaru …**

Il ne peut plus fuir, ni moi d'ailleurs. Nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre et ce depuis des années ! Comme parfois j'aime à le penser, nous sommes certainement deux vieilles âmes qui se retrouvent au fil des incarnations… Un parfum d'inachevé nous rappelle à notre vacuité, oui car nous sommes éphémères !

Lui attend de régler cette affaire, pas moi ! Je me contente très bien du vide, je ne connais que lui.

Il se mord la lèvre, cherchant des mots qu'il s'est pourtant répété des millions de fois…

_Ne me déçois pas maintenant, Subaru …_

Ses yeux verts brillent davantage, ce qu'il s'apprête à me demander lui tient à cœur, mais y répondrai-je ?

La meilleure façon de s'attacher les gens est de ne pas leur offrir ce qu'ils attendent …

Et moi je sais ne rien attendre.

Le besoin de l'autre nous rend faible, et je m'y refuse.

L'écartant brusquement, je le dévisage avec mon habituel sourire narquois. Une autre cigarette ne serait pas de trop, mais je ne parviens pas à le quitter des yeux, lui, l'ange blessé qui ressent cet évincement comme un coup de poignard. Il a la décence de ne pas essayer de me rattraper, il m'observe, incrédule, et je le sais attristé.

**- La réponse, mon cher Subaru, se fera encore attendre …**

Je recule de quelques pas, jusqu'à retrouver l'ombre et m'y fondre totalement. Puis, je disparais, loin, très loin de cet être qui ne m'accorde aucun répit !

Il patientera … Sa peine est mienne, et je ne conçois cette dernière que comme infinie.

_A bientôt Subaru …_


End file.
